Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a laser detector and a semiconductor device (e.g., a memory device or a system on chip (SoC)) including the same, and more particularly, to a laser detector using a latch and a semiconductor device including the same.
With the development of computer technology, hacking techniques for illegally accessing, harming or damaging stored information continue to increase in sophistication. There are many different forms of hacking techniques. Often times, a laser is used in the illegal process. Accordingly, laser detector circuits have been employed as a mechanism for detecting whether a laser attack or hacking has occurred.
A laser detector circuit commonly employs a flip-flop. However, such a laser detector often times has a low detection likelihood. In addition, such flip-flip-based laser detectors can occupy a relatively large circuit region. Moreover, with the ongoing development of micro-scale semiconductor processes, it is becoming ever-increasingly difficult to detect a laser attack.